1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular rear and side warning device for detecting a material body existing in the side and oblique rear portion (dead angle or blind spot for a driver) of an own vehicle during traveling and for issuing a warning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a warning device in which in order to prevent an accident during vehicle traveling, a distance measuring sensor or the like is mounted in a vehicle, an obstacle around the vehicle is detected, and a warning is given to a driver.
For example, as a conventional warning device, there is known a reckless overtaking warning device disclosed in JP-A-54-118036. This device monitors an oblique rear portion in a direction in which a vehicle changes lanes, and detects a following vehicle in that direction. In this device, an instruction operation of the lane change is detected, and when this instruction operation occurs, it is judged whether or not the following vehicle is in a specified region, and a warning of dangerous overtaking is issued according to this judgment result.
Besides, a warning device disclosed in JP-A-2000-233699 carries out such a control that a vehicle traveling state is recognized on the basis of information of a steering angle, a yaw rate sensor, navigation and the like, and a material body in a direction suitable for the traveling state is detected, so that a warning is issued when an obstacle is detected around the vehicle.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-54-118036
[Patent document 2] JP-A-2000-233699
However, in the conventional warning device as stated above, since the warning is issued against all material bodies existing in a specified distance range, the warning is issued also against, for example, a guard rail or a wall at the exit of a freeway or the like, and there has been a problem that the driver feels annoyance.